Is it Lust or Love
by Kurenai-Uzamaki
Summary: The closest person in his life leaving him forever, his supposed love of his life cheating on him. Recent events happening in his life, have been the hardest since his younger years. But maybe that didn't come close to the pain he was feeling now. Did he want any of this? Of course not. Will he be happy? Only time will tell.
1. Chapter 1

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Summary (please read before story)

In this story Naruto is 17 years old. The Akatsuki is gone and is no threat to Konoha. Sasuke has returned after killing Itachi. With several tragic events happening in Naruto's life, he has taken a turn for the worst.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Hey there big boy, you wanna dance?"

Naruto's head swung forward making his dull blue eyes barely visible from the shadow of his blonde hair. He looked at the heavily makeuped face of the girl in front of him and have a curt nod. He fell down onto a pink fluffy chair as he let the stripper do her job. He took a long swig of his sake bottle and he could feel himself fading from reality.

It wasn't soon after that he was thrown face first outside the strip club with his sake bottle spilling on the floor. The owner crossed his arms and glared at the drunk blonde on the floor "I don't want to see your damn face around here again."

Naruto scowled on the dirt floor as he rolled over to now he laying on his back. He did his best attempt to spit at the man but it failed as it fell at his side "Fuck off old man"

The owner left not waiting for the drunken man to finish speaking, leaving Naruto alone in the streets. He went to take a sip from his sake bottle only to find it empty. His face morphed into a pout as he threw the empty bottle at the strip club making his shatter upon contact. He picked himself up as he stumbled down the street. He found the neatest bar and entered slowly letting his eyes adjust to the dim lighting in the room. He didn't recognize anyone in the bar (or so he thinks anyway) as he somehow made his way to the bar stool.

"Bar tender! A cherry Vodka." the bartender raised an eyebrow at the strange request but gave a nod as he slid an open bottle to the blonde. Naruto grasped the bottle in his pale hands and lifted it up to his mouth. He grunted slightly as the warm liquid burned his throat. He doesn't know how much time had past, as he was now was slumped over the counter with a few empty bottles around him with a half full cup to his side.

"Bartender one sake please."

A new voice said as she took a seat next to the blonde male, Naruto looked to his side his vision being hazy, he barely recognized the exotic red eyes looking back at him in question. "Naruto? What are you doing here?" The soft voice said and Naruto taking a few moments to finally understand what she said

"Getting drunk." was his simple reply as the red eyed beauty raised an eyebrow. She snorted rather unattractively as she took a small sip of her drink "I could see that." She replied back and Naruto took another sip of his drink and swung his head back. His dull eyes flashed to the girl next to him as his glass almost slipped from his hands "What are you doing here Kuurenai?" he said with small hiccups interrupting him.

Kurenai was slightly shocked to be asked out of random and even more shocked at how dead his eyes looked. "Trying to forget." She said and was slightly unnerved at the dead chuckle that escaped the blondes mouth

"You and me both."

He finished his drink and waved the bartender for another one. The man shook his head and swung his rag over his shoulder "No can do. Your last call was 10 minutes ago" Naruto glared at the man, he slumped over his body looking limp as he shifted his eyes to Kurenai "Tck. Fucking people." Kurenai didn't respond as she took yet another sip of her drink. "I never took you for much of a drinker."

Naruto rolled his eyes slightly as he looked at the black haired beauty's red plump lips. "People change." She gave a nod of understanding and grunted again "Isn't that the truth."

Kurenai eyes dropped and she ordered whatever Naruto was having. The bartender sent her a curious gaze but soon shook his head uncaring, and slid over another cherry Vodka.

Kurama coughed, as she wasn't prepared for this to be so strong. She could feel herself slipping into a new drunk status as she made small chit chat with Naruto. He was making her laugh and she slowly leaned into him making him fall off his barstool hitting his head on the floor with a loud thud "Naruto!" Kurenai yelled as Naruto felt his eyelids start to feel heavy.

Naruto felt like shit. His head was pounding and he could still feel the alcohol coursing in his body. His hand shot up and rubbed his sore and pounding head. He looked around not recognizing the room he was in and finally noticed the red couch he was seated on.

"Hey you're up."

He looked up seeing the family red eyed girl and he looked down slightly "Where am I?"

"My apartment, I took you here after you passed out at the bar. The bartender said you were there for a good 4 hours." She said as she handed him a glass of water "Drink this, it'll help with your hangover."

He nodded as he took small hesitant sips as he avoided eye contact "Uh t-thanks for taking me here." he said quietly somewhat embarrassed at being treated like a child. She gave a small smile and a wave of her hand "Don't worry about it I'm always happy to help." her smile slipped and she looked at his again dull eyes, she bent down as she examined his blonde head. "Are you okay? It seemed like you hit your head pretty hard back there."

Naruto nodded as he sipped the water. Savoring the feeling of the cold liquid this time. Kurenai took the seat next to him, she pushed her hair behind her ear as her eyes scanned the young man. "Naruto? Could I ask you something?" she said shakily, she herself was still a little drunk but could still function properly. She saw Naruto nod again as she looked up to meet his eyes

"Why were you at the bar? You seemed really...eager to get drunk."

She saw Naruto flinch slightly as he looked down and his grip on his glass tightened immensely. She was about to apologize until he started to speak

"T-things have happened in my life."

Her eyes softened slightly and asked the question he dreaded to hear

"What happened?"

The glass shattered on his hand making small pieces of glass Imbed itself into his palm. Kurenai widened her eyes and sprung up to her feet. "Naruto! Oh my God!" she quickly grabbed her first aid kit from the top of her fridge and went to wrap up his hand.

Naruto stayed silent as the red eyed beauty went to patch up his now bloody hand. He hated being so weak, he was probably so pathetic to the jounin in front of him. She patched up his hand with such care and attention he could only stare hypnotized. The only other person who helped him with such care was Tsunade and they were not on the best of terms right now. So the care and attention was really….touching.

"There, the bleed-"

"Jiraiya-sensei is dead."

Kurenai looked up from his hand and froze. He eyes went wide as she stared at him in shock. "W-what" she said quietly as Naruto gave a small nod

"Hai, he passed away earlier today. Tsunade doesn't know how, they're still trying to figure it out." he said his eyes becoming more dull than before as he clenched his fists tight, his eyes lowered down making his long blonde hair fall into his eyes, it was then Kurenai noticed he wasn't wearing his Konoha headband

"It was so sudden. Tsunade told me the news herself, I didn't know how to take it so I blew up at her. Blaming her and yelling at her for something she had no control over. I-i was so harsh, she didn't deserve something like that. I did the one thing people did to me when I was younger, I judged and hated for something she couldn't stop.." he said his voice getting quieter and quieter as he kept talking. Kurenai never noticed that she was now holding his unbandaged hand reassuringly.

He held onto her hand tight, his eyes become glossy as he hunched over, letting a soft sob escaped his mouth "I was expecting to receive comfort from my _girlfriend_ _Sakura_ when I got home. I wanted comfort so bad, and all I get is a backstabbing bitch who cheated on my with my best friend."

Kurenai eyes softened greatly but a small amount of anger, she held the now crying young man in her arms. He was shaking and every now and then a sob would find its way out. She stroked his now straighter blonde hair and let him cry. She didn't know when he entered her arms but she didn't mind at all. She felt a few tears fall down her face as well from his story, and her own hardships. He finally stopped crying and muttered a small embarrassed thank you. He met her eyes and noticed that she was now crying as well.

"Asuma cheated on me with Yugao."

Naruto wiped his eyes with his forearm and looked at her with understanding/comfort. He got out of her hold and moved her into his own arms. She was greeted with a strong pair of arms wrapping around her and a small muttering that sounded awfully sincere and trying to be warm

'It doesn't feel good to be betrayed'

She shook her head and her arms tightened around him "No, no it doesn't."

They stood there for several minutes enjoying the feeling of warmth between them and the feeling of comfort and understanding. "Is that all that happened to you.." Naruto's soft voice broke reached her ears and she tried not to flinch and she unconsciously moved her hand over her stomach. Tears filled up her eyes and she slightly shook "About a month ago I found out I was pregnant. I was happy. Me and Asuma were finally gonna have a family. I was going to tell him until I found him fucking Yugao like his life depended on it." She looked down and Naruto joined her, mimicking her actions, knowing what it was like.

"And I found out today, that I had a miscarriage."

Now this made Naruto flinch and falter his eyes went wide, not expecting this at all. "W-what? Kami Kurenai I'm sorry." he said with the utmost sincerity as he could muster and took the now fragile girl in his arms. His heart hurt, the pain and betrayal he experienced on this day, was almost his breaking point. The demon inside of him wanted out. And Naruto didn't know how much time was left before he let the demon out. Personally.

"I hate this I hate this I hate this…"

His heart shattered again as he heard the broken whispers of the girl next to him. His own eyes were stinging with fresh tears as she soaked his shirt.

She muttered a small apology and he shook it off, Kurenai lifted herself up. One arm holding her weight up as the other was still attached to Naruto. They both looked up as crimson irises. met cerulean. Their eyes flashed in recent pain and understanding for one another. It was then when Naruto finally realized how close Kurenai was to him. It was then he realized Kurenai was straddling him. It was then, he realized how hot their bodies felt together.

It was then when he realized, that piece after piece of clothing was falling to the floor.


	2. Chapter 2

" _F-fuck y-yess AHH! Fuck me Sasuke-kun please make me yours and only yours! Ah faster f-faster! Yes yes Sasuke-kun fuck me like the little slut I am!"_

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Stop!"

Naruto screamed as he flung out of bed panting heavily. His face felt hot and he was starting to sweat. He held his head in his hands trying to force the tears back. He clutched the stray strands of his blonde hair and forced his eyes shut.

"N-naruto."

Naruto froze slightly and his eyes opened momentarily, he lowered his hands from his face. He looked over seeing the exotic crimson Irises looking at him in embarrassment. Her jet black hair was in tangles and she held the bedsheets over her naked body. Pink stained her cheeks as she sat up making sure to cover what modesty she had left. "Are you okay? You woke up yelling." she subconsciously moved an inch closer and Naruto avoided her eyes. Memories of last night flooded his mind and he blushed deeply. "Y-yeah I'm okay. Sorry just had a small nightmare." Kurenai nodded as she avoided eye contact "So do you remember what happened last night?"

Naruto flashed his eyes over to Kurenai "H-hai. I remember it quite well actually."

"So you remember the..intimate part as well."

Naruto's blush deepened and he gave a nod "Yes sorry I took advantage of you like that."

Kurenai shook her head "No don't be sorry. I shouldn't have thrown myself at you like that" she said quietly and Naruto shook his head. He was about to speak until a soft pair of fingers reached his lips silencing him. "Naruto, what did this mean to you?"

Naruto fell silent and tried to gather his thoughts. His previous nightmare still fresh in his mind, along with the memories of last night. The scent of lilac invaded his senses as he spoke "I-i don't know. Calling it a one night stand would be rude to both of us. And if I felt something? I don't know what I felt…"

He grabbed his head again and looked at her "It hurts, it hurts more then ever knowing that Jiraiya-sensei is still dead. And my cheating girlfriend is waiting for me at home" Kurenai nodded somewhat, she grabbed one of Naruto's hand and held it in hers "I know Naruto, I'm hurting to. And I'm not so sure what I felt either, But it felt different."

"Different how?"

Kurenai nodded "Yeah during the...love making, it felt different then anything I've felt before. Did you feel it to?"

Naruto blushed again and wiped his eyes with his forearm. He sniffed quietly "I guess you can say that, but this was my first time ever..love making"

Kurenai widened her eyes and gasped, she raised a hesitant finger "S-so your a v-virgin?"

Naruto avoided her eyes, his blush still there "Well _was_ a virgin. Sakura always said she wanted to wait for the right time."

The raven haired beauty got over her shock and gave a small pout and cursed herself "Way to go Kurenai, taking a young man's virginity." She mumbled and turned her head to Naruto who chuckled "What's so funny?"

"Just that, Jiraiya always said that sex was a good stress reliever. You wouldn't know how many times he tried to get me laid during our training trip. And if I was finally going to lose my virginity. I rather it be with someone that feels the same way, even if-"

"This different way isn't what you expected?"

Naruto gave his best attempt at a smile and nodded "Yeah that's it. I don't want you to feel bad about what happened. Unless you want to leave it as is, and forget about this."

"Don't be ridiculous, if that's the way you feel, and I'm sure myself that's what I felt to."

Naruto nodded gratefully and they fell silent. Kurenai scooted over to the blonde male and tapped his shoulder. His head snapped to here and his eyes were glossy.

"Are you okay Naruto? You seem uneasy."

Naruto looked down again as a sense of deja vu hit him. This very moment reminded him of the day before, "Just my nightmare you could say. Just seeing the moment where I walked in on Sakura.." he scowled as he forcefully shut his eyes. Kurenai's eyes softened and she continued to hold hands hand reassuringly. She rested her head on his neck as she held his hand to his chest. Naruto subconsciously had her hand in his and rested it on her stomach.

They both looked at each other, both sharing matching tears and heartbreak. But somehow, the warmth they shared in these few moments. Would never be forgotten.

 _ ***Bang bang bang***_

"Kurenai-chan! I got news open the door!"

Within seconds Kurenai shot out of bed and looked at the blonde male frantically, as Naruto's eyes went wide. "Dammit Naruto-kun! She doesn't know what happened with Asuma! Please get in the closet!" she whispered quite loudly

Naruto sprang up and covered his eyes with his hand and muttered to himself. As soon as he touched the ground he made his way to the closet.

"Gahh!"

Naruto felt to the ground as he held his head "Ow fuck that hurt.." as he was getting the closet was very low hanging, he smashed against the board falling to the ground.

"Come on Ku-chan!"

Kurenai scoffed as she ran over and fling Naruto up into her closet, after a rather hard thud was heard with an even louder curse coming from the blonde. She slammed her closest slider and with speeds that would make the Yondaime jealous, was in front of her door already swinging it open.

Her best friend Anko had her fist already in the air about it knock again, she raised an eyebrow at Kurenai's roughed up appearance, and her lack of clothing

"Uh Kurenai? Maybe next time you're done having sex you can at least get dressed first?"

Kurenai felt her ears heat up and she squeaked slightly and slammed the door in her best friends face. _"That's why Naruto was covering his eyes."_

She quickly went to fetch her robe, thankfully it was on the couch cushion so she didn't have to face Naruto is a very nude state. Once she was finally covered completely she turned around to see Anko already let herself into her apartment. Kurenai scowled slightly as her friend slimmed down into a red cushion and plopped her feet on the coffee table. "So who's the lucky fella? Or lady? Are you a lesbian I've never asked.." Anko adopted a thinking pose and Kurenai blushed at the implications. "What are you talking about? I wasn't having sex." Anko shrugged as she kicked her feet together and rested her hands over her head

"Anyway if you still care, I've heard what happened with Asuma from Yugao today. Needless to say my explosive tags finally were able to play this month!"

"Wait Anko wh-"

"Ohh I was so happy to finish unleash those bad boys! Ibiki wouldn't allow me to torture anyone all month! Can you believe that?"

"Anko I appreciate the kind gesture _sort of."_ She thought the last but in her head, and she scoffed when Anko cut her off

"Listen I got super gossip news!"

Kurenai sighed and laid against the door frame, she motioned Anko to continue and she did so with a happy smile "You know how Naruto and Sakura have been together for 2 years?" Kurenai flinched and her eyes trailed over to the closed closet in her room. "Earlier today I saw with my own two eyes Sakura and Sasuke making out at training ground 6!"

A small chakra spike went off and Kurani widened her eyes, as did Anko. "Did that come from you-"

"Ankoyougottogo!" Kurenai said in a rushed Manner and forcefully pushed Anko out of her apartment. She ignored her friends cries of annoyance and questioning and slammed the door making sure to lock it. She hurried over to her closed closet and swung the door open "Naruto-kun are y-"

She stopped mid sentence as her eyes became glossy. She opened the closet to witness Naruto laying his head on her closet wall and his eyes streaming with tears. His eyes looked dead, barely holding any emotion in them. He stood up slowly and Kurenai watched his every move. "Naruto, are you okay.?" she didn't receive an answer, the only thing she got was a pair of dry lips meeting hers. Her eyes went wide, not expecting the sudden intimacy and fell back onto her bed taking Naruto with her. Naruto never left her lips as they toppled forward.

"Naruto stop!"

She managed to push Naruto off her a bit and backed off putting some distance between the two. "Naruto what the fuck is wrong with you!?" she lowered her voice as she heard a small sob from the blonde a few feet away. He looked up at her and she gasped. One of his beautiful blue eyes was now a blood red one with a slit in the middle. He was still very much naked and his manhood was standing fully.

"It hurts Kurenai...it hurts so fucking bad. The thoughts, the dreams, the small reminders. To the small fucking gossip trips. I don't want to hear it anymore. And I'm sick and fucking tired of it!" he slammed his fists on the soft bed and sobbed again "I don't want it anymore, it hurts to much." he punched the bed again with much less vigor than before. "Jiraiya said sex is the best medicine is was trying to see if it was. Instead I just tried to rap the only person that helped me! Dammit dammit dammit!" he sobbed as he punch for bed several more times. He refused to look up to see the disappointed and angry face of the only person he cared for at the moment. A soft creamy hand touched his cheek "Naruto-kun"

Naruto shook his head vigorously making her hand fly off him. "Please please don-" A sweet pair of lips met his. His eyes went wide and he had to push down the raging temptation that appeared once again. He broke the kiss and flew back until his back was laying on the soft bedsheets "No no no! Please stop!" he arched his back up as he felt a hand touch his burning manhood. "Kurenai stop!"

"Shut up Naruto-kun."

He looked down as more tears fell down his face "Don't pity me! I don't need this! Please don't do this." he whispered as he felt a large pair of breasts on his bare stomach. He looked at the tearful eyes of the black headed beauty and shut his eyes "Naruto-kun. We both need this, I'm hurting Naruto-kun." She teased his burning manhood against her dripping entrance. She leaned down until her mother was inched from his ear "We both need this." She whispered quietly sending shivers down Naruto's spine. With one fluid motion both occupants arched their backs from the sudden sensation. Kurenai moaned loudly as she felt her sundress get stretched. _"S-so much bigger than Asuma."_ She moved her hips slightly sending a jolt of pleasure through both their bodies. She opened her eyes to see the lust filled eyes of her love making partner. Naruto grabbed her shoulders forcing her to lay on his chest as Naruto thrusted up into her. "F-fuck!" Kurenai moaned loudly as she bounced back and forth.

"Naruto I'm gonna cum. O-oh fuck f-faster Naruto-kun." Naruto didn't need to be told twice as he picked up his pace making Kurenai squeak slightly from the pleasure. Naruto grunted in her ear as he reached his arms over to grab her ass sending shivers down throughout her body. Her scent was enough to drive Naruto over the edge. His pace quickened making her back arch backwards and her eyes to go lazy for a small amount of time. "Kurenai I'm going to cum"

"Inside me Naruto-kun please cum inside me!"

She managed to sit up slightly extending her arms on his chest as she moved with Naruto in perfect harmony. She looked at the red slitted eye of Naruto and she growled in pleasure. She felt herself clamp down around his large manhood. Naruto picked up on the tightness and managed to flip her over so her back was facing him and he hovered above her. The wet slaps and loud moans were enough to make Naruto cum.

With one final thrust they both moaned aloud as both climaxed together in ecstasy. After their highs died down Naruto removed his member from her cum soaked womanhood and fell besides her. His one slitted eye returned to his normal cerulean color. "Wow. That was even better sober." Kurenai mumbled to herself as she scooted over and rested her head in the nape of Naruto's neck. Naruto was hit with a sense of regret as he rested his hand over his left eye.

" _It still hurts. But it helped. Thank you Jiraiya-sensei."_

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **A/N- please let me know your guys thoughts on the sort of lemon in this chapter. What I could improve on and on what aspects as well!**


	3. Chapter 3

Naruto looked over at his platinum blonde friend. Well more of an acquaintance then a friend, she was one of the bullies that made his life a living hell in the academy after all. Her pastel blue eyes looking at him with such antipathy he really didn't know how to respond. He offered her a small smile, his signature fake grin coming back after years of mastering "Ino really I'm fine. Nothing happened to me." he watched her cheeks flush with displeasure. He twirled the wooden chopsticks inside his half empty ramen bowl.

A few days have passed since he had met Kurenai in that low end bar, sharing there pain together in the form of lust. And it's been 4 days since she and her team embarked on a mission to Suna, for a...protection mission? Or maybe it was a escort mission, he didn't really pay attention what kind of mission it was. He just knew she left and said a quick goodbye after the encounter with Anko, and there lust filled fuck-love making. A loud growl escaped from his blonde friend, effectively breaking him out of his thoughts. "But you don't look okay! I know that bitch had something to do with this!" she snarled out smacking her first to her open palm. This time Naruto couldn't stop the frown forming on his face. He didn't want to talk about her, pain that wasn't forgotten shot up through him. He pushed his bowl forward, losing the rest of his appetite completely.

He missed the look of bewilderment Ino sent him as he brushed past her, ignoring one of the waiters telling him to have a good day. He started his walk through the streets trying his best to act oblivious to the glaring sent his way. "Wait Naruto! Don't just ignore me!" She spoke aloud gaining a few onlookers attention. One she caught up completely she stood only a few feet away from the taller blonde. She looked at him, her gaze flashing with dissatisfaction. And this isn't the first time since he returned to Konoha that she _really_ looked at him. He easily towered over her slender frame, a huge difference from the short orange boy he was in the academy. He was wearing a regular black t shirt with his signature orange pants that he wore regularly. The shining green necklace the Hokage had given his resting on his chest, a lone eyebrow rose when she noticed his Konoha headband was nowhere to be seen.

Because of its absence his unruly blonde locks started to fall onto his forehead shadowing the very top of his bright blue eyes. Her heart skipped a beat, has his eyes always been that blue? The perfect shade of sapphire that transfixed her completely. She shook her head, her face flushing slightly trying to get these thoughts out of her mind. Naruto looked over at her, not really caring for her reaction, even if she did look kinda cute slightly red. "What Ino?"

His words broke her out of her trance. Her platinum blonde hair swinging back and forth "Look what she did was really fucked up, and I just want to make sure you were okay."

Naruto this time narrowed his eyes, how he didn't bother asking earlier was beyond him. His frown still plastered on his face. "How do you know what happened, I didn't tell anyone"

" _Well except Kurenai."_

Ino straightened up, she gave a sideways glance avoiding his very cute eyes. "W-well I caught them a few days ago in the act. They saw me and promised me not to tell you. Well more Sak-her anyways." She stopped saying her name, witnessing how Naruto physically flinch. He turned around from her again, "How long ago have you known." He said, his voice starting to raise ever so slightly. The pain in his heart starting to pump anger into his veins. His fists started to clench, his knuckles starting to whiten. "I swear I only caught them 4 days ago. I would have said something, but I couldn't find you. And it felt wrong so I didn't mention it to anyone else." Ino said taking a step closer to the tall blonde. "So I'll ask again, are you okay?"

Naruto stayed silent, he unclenched his fists looking at the blonde women. His eyes losing color and Ino felt her heart squeeze. She didn't like how dull they were, his gaze seemingly dead as it felt like went through her. "I'm fine. Thank you for not telling anyone." he said giving a low bow. He put his hands in his pockets and started walking back in the direction.

After several minutes of the same footsteps behind him he gave out a long stretched out sigh. Turning to his left he once again came face to face with Ino, only this time she had a large smile on her face. "Ino seriously this is getting ridiculous." She held up her hand and swatted away his words. "I came to find you in order to cheer you up. And I ain't leaving until I succeed." She spoke, her remaining hand resting on her hip. Her upper body leaning forward. Naruto couldn't help but lower his eyes to her impressive bust. She gave him a wink and grabbed his hand leading him on. Naruto struggled to find his footing as he was forcefully guided by Ino.

"Now where do you want to go? I'm off duty for the next two days and my schedule is free as a bird." Naruto could practically hear the smile in her words. He shook his head, a small smile forming on his lips. It was faint, but a smile nothing less. "So you have any idea? There's that new Sushi place That just opened up. Oh oh what about the movies! This new movie just came out yesterday, it's about a long distance love between two enemy shinobi. It's supposed to be really good!"

Naruto just looked at the sky, there was very little clouds in the sky. And it held a small hue of red thanks to the setting sun. It was fall season, the trees in the distance now showing the different brown and red leaves. The shades of red that reminded him of a certain raven haired beauty. "A movie doesn't sound to bad right now."

"Great! To the theater!"

* * *

The movie only lasted about 2 hours, ended very cliche with them running away together, getting away from the discrimination and victimization of their love. Overall, Naruto was bored out of his mind. He swore he fell asleep for about half of it. He could tell Ino enjoyed it, the way she gripped his hand when something terrible happened, and even cried at the sappy moments. It was so much of a love story to get worked up about. Showing how true love was capable of solving everything.

What a bunch of bullshit.

"Ahhh that was so good! Way better than I thought it was gonna be." Naruto just shrugged his shoulders, his time with Ino making him feel just a little better. It was good just to casually talk to someone, and just enjoy the company of a friend. He started walking, Ino right beside him with her hands resting behind her head. She looked up, a smirk forming on her lips as they walked in silence. She had a plan, and she prayed to Kami it will work.

"So Naruto-kun, would you mind showing me where you live? I have never seen the great Naruto Uzumaki's apartment before." She said with a giggle, taking his arm and giving it a small squeeze. Naruto flinched from the contact, and the suffix that was added. It was different from when they watched the movie. This made him feel familiar, like how he and Saku-

Naruto removed his arm rather forcefully and shook his head, trying his best to push away those thoughts. He attempted a smile "Course, it actually isn't very far from here." Ino just smiled back, the previous action not upsetting her at all. And if everything worked out, maybe he would let her do this after all. Her smirked went hidden again, ignoring how hot her ears felt.

* * *

Like Naruto said the walk didn't last for very long, only about 10 minutes as Ino tried and spark a conversation. Mainly her talking about the movie and Naruto throwing in his two cents here and there. They finally reached his front door. Ino looked at it in a form of disgust and pity "You live here?" her voice hitting his ears. Naruto rubbed the back of his head, no smile was present. He still lived in his small apartment when he was a kid. Just remodeled to look a bit more modern, the outside was still a little rundown. Rust was clearly visible on the outside and there was a significant amount of water and property damage. "I've been an orphan since I was born. This is the house that Hokage-jiji gave to me."He pointed over his shoulder to the damage at the doorstep as he unlocked the front door. "And being the jinchuriki of the Kyuubi didn't help when I was young." He said pushing the door open and waving Ino to enter.

Ino felt guilty, she someone overlooked and forgot that Naruto had a rough childhood. Hoping to make up for it today. She gave a small thank you, making sure to brush past him making their hands touch for a brief moment. She marveled at the inside, it was like entering a portal of good and bad. The inside was clean, almost to clean for someone like Naruto. The walls were a plain black color, only a few pictures hanging on the wall. The kitchen was the first thing she saw, it was a small section with a rectangular table in the center with 4 chairs all pushed in. To her left was what looked like the living room, there was a small tv and a medium sized couch big enough to hold 3 people. Then came a hallway to what she presumed was where his bedroom laid and probably the bathroom. She heard the door click behind her and her smirk widened ever so slowly.

As Naruto shut the door he opened his mouth to speak but was cut off by a hand grabbing his shit and flying into his soft brown couch. Without warning he felt something enter his lap and he looked up.

"I-ino what are you-"

Her pale finger reached out and rested itself on his lips. His eyes looking up to see the the most beautiful blue eyes he has ever seen. "Oh Naruto-kun, I'm so happy you decided to show me your house." She purred out, her head lowering itself to his neck. Her hot breath tickling Naruto's skin making him shudder. Her free hand coming around and grabbing a section of his blonde locks. She pushed her body closer, her breasts resting on his chest as she moved her hips. Naruto let out a groan, the surprise finally lifting and finding his belt to be a lot tighter than before. Her purple skirt riding up her thighs, capturing the blondes attention. "Do you like this Naruto-kun? Do you like how I'm making you feel." Naruto grunted once again as Ino bit his earlobe. She could feel his heartbeat against hers. As both reached an irregular speed with his hands resting on his hips, cornering her. Ino's breathed hitched, her hips moving at an even faster pace making her shiver. A moan escaped her lips, as Naruto trailed his hand upwards stopping just right below her bust.

She felt his muscular body press further into her had his head came and rested in the crook of her neck. "Fuck Ino." He breathed, gliding his tongue over her neckline savoring her salty taste. "Naruto-kun." Ino moaned grabbing his left hand and vigorously brought it to her breast. "Touch me Naruto-kun. My body is yours to play with." she said moaning louder as Naruto played with her bust. His free hand snaked down her stomach, feeling her soft creamy skin beneath his fingers. He pushed her skirt away finally coming into contact with her lace panties. "I'll make you feel good Ino." one by one his fingers entered the flap of the lace. Resisting the urge to rip them off entirely. His hand lowered, finally coming into contact with her dripping entrance. Ino quivered, her body shaking as she felt a finger slid inside of her.

 _Knock knock knock_

Both teenagers froze, snapping back into reality. Ino gave a frustrated sigh as she slid off Naruto. She looked at the blonde, his arousal still clear as day as she pointed at him. "Stay. I'll make sure they leave."

Ino fixed her skirt and walked over to the front door, making sure to add an extra sway to her hips. She rested her hand on the doorknob, keeping her thighs together to his her secret arousal as well. She turned the knob and swung the door open.

"Kurenai-sensei? What are you doing here?"


	4. Chapter 4

**MeanWhile**

Kurenai Yuhi gave out a long readily needed sigh, there retrieval mission took an extra two days to complete thanks to a sudden sandstorm that decided to rock all of Wind Country. She rubbed her hands together as her and the rest of Team 8 walked through the gates of Konoha. "Ah finally! Good to be back!" Kiba yelled throwing his arms up, his trusty dog Akamaru barking with his master. Shino nodded, his arms folded against his chest as he looked up at the sky. "The sun has finally set, we should go see Hokage-sama before it gets even later." Kurenai nodded, looking in the direction of her female student. "You three can head in home. I can take care if the rest."

Shino looked ready to protest (not that you can _really_ tell) but before he had a chance to speak Kiba grabbed his hand and sprinted off into the darkening streets of Konoha, screaming his thanks along the way. Akamaru barking loudly. Her female student nearly giggled at her teammates. Her pale hand coming up to hide her mouth. "Kiba-kun sure is excited whenever we return from a mission" her soft voice sounded so pleasing. Holding that same kindness it's always had since the academy says. Kurenai never took her eyes off her. "You can head home Hinata. I can finish the rest."

Hinata looked over to her sensei, her pupil less eyes radiating with warmth as a small subtle smile graced her lips. "The Hyuga compound is not far from the Hokage tower. I'll walk with you sensei."

Kurenai nodded, returning her smile as they walked over to the Tower. Their pace was slow, in no real rush to get to their destination. There was a comfortable silence that nie accompanied them, while Kurenai gave small sideways glances to Hinata. Her eyes flashing with guilt, forcing her eyes away from the Hyuga beauty. Hinata and her were close, having that mother daughter connection even before Hinata entered the academy. She knew how infatuated Hinata was with Uzumaki Naruto, to the point where it was practically obsession.

And here was Kurenai, hooking up with the very person her student _loves!_

Hinata was a catch that was for sure. She was one of the kindest Kunoichi, had a body any women would kill for, and any guy would love. Problem was she is too shy. Often having a stutter when in the presence of a very cute guy, or under a lot of stress. Hence one of the reasons she hasn't confessed her undying feelings for Naruto. Kurenai felt sick to her stomach, countless of times as she tried to make Hinata talk to Naruto. Trying to push her in the right direction and finally her him her feelings.

"Kurenai-sensei? Hello are you in there?"

The soft voice of Hinata broke Kurenai out of her thoughts. She looked at the Hyuga and once again, her eyes flashed with guilt for what felt like the hundredth time. "Sorry Hinata, got lost in my thoughts." she have a small chuckle as Hinata only giggled.

"No worries sensei. But this is my stop." Hinata gestured to the large gates of the Hyuga compound. "You sure you don't want any company?"

Kurenai shook her head "I'm sure. Now get some rest, you worked hard." Hinata nodded, after a few seconds she turned and walked towards the gates. Kurenai continued her walk to the tower, her pace quickening, trying to get her thoughts under control. It didn't take long to reach her destination. She walked into the Hokage tower. She strolled across the barren lobby, the receptionist sitting at her desk. She looked up recognizing Kurenai instantly, her smile threatening to split her face.

"Kurenai-san! How are you? Mission went well."

Kurenai walked over to the receptionist, returning her smile. She dug into her bag and grabbed the lone sealed file within. "I've been good Tsumi-san. And yes it went smoothly." she handed the file over to Tsumi, letting her take hold "And if you would kindly hand my report over."

"Of course! Now go you look famished."

Kurenai laughed at her statement, she turned around and started walking to the door. Happy to return home, a warm bath was calling her name dammit! She heard Tsumi call her from across the room. Her heart suddenly sank, the familiar pain thrusting itself back into her body, almost forcing her knees to give out. Her eyes wide hearing Tsumi.

"I'm sorry for what happened Kurenai-san, my deepest condolences."

Kurenai wasted no time leaving the tower. Her brain processing what she just heard. Her pace was quick, the people still walking the streets gave her weird looks watching her frantically walk around Konoha. Her legs felt like jelly, her chest felt like it was on fire. The pain she was trying to push down coming back full force. Her arm wrapping itself protectively around her stomach. Her ruby eyes started to burn, the same pain she felt when the doctor told her the dreaded news. She felt her heart shatter into a million pieces, the same pain she felt when she walked in on Asuma and Yugao.

Her chapped lips started to quiver, finding it harder and harder to contain the dull feeling of tears threatening to fall. She wanted to forget this pain, she needed to forget, she _had_ to. She...she needed Naruto.

 **Present**

Kurenai made it Naruto's apartment in no less than 5 minutes. While she's never actually been inside his apartment, most people in Konoha knew where Naruto lived. He was the resident Jinchūriki after all. She raised her fist, already clenched and knocked on the wooden door.

 _Knock knock knock_

Kurenai felt on fire, her feminine core was burning and it was hard to understand if it was pain or lust. She was getting antsy, she did her best to wipe her eyes clean, not the plot sign of tears were her reddening eyes. The door swung open widely, Kurenai's eyes went wide, she took an involuntary step back in shock.

"Kurenai-sensei? What are you doing here?"

The raven beauty was frozen, she looked over the person who opened the door. Her long blonde hair in knots, her purple tank top was crunched up and her large bust was almost fully revealed. Her small purple skirt was riding up her thighs, up at an angle showing more of her creamy skin. Blue eyes met hers, and her heart dropped.

"I-ino. I came to see Naruto."

Her voice trembled. Trying to hide the sudden pain that forced its way into her speech. Kurenai couldn't help but notice how close the blondettes thighs were. A familiar sense of betrayal sparked within her. Ino raised her delicate eyebrow, she tried to hide her own annoyance at seeing Kurenai "Sorry but were a little busy at the moment. Try coming back later okay?" With a small little wave Ino went to close door. Only to be stopped by Kurenai herself. Her foot stopped the door from closing, her scratched up hands held the door from the side. "No. I need to see Naruto now. Its- its very important." Ino growled, her arousal almost all gone. "Look Kurenai-"

"K-kurenai!"

The raven snapped her head upwards. Her eyes meeting the surprised eyes of one Uzumaki Naruto. Hey eyes glazed over, looking right passed Ino, and into the soft cerulean blue. Naruto's eyes met hers, his erection still fully noticeable as he watched her eyes shine with lust.

All directed at him

"Ino, can you give us a moment please?"

The platinum blonde looked at Naruto in shock. Her eyes scrunched in anger, was he fucking serious?!

"Naruto you can't be serious!" she sneered looking over at Naruto "We were in the middle of _something_." she said her eyes glancing down to his erection making Naruto blush, fully aware of Kurenai's lingering gaze.

Naruto walked over to Ino and put his hand on her shoulder, his tone of voice lowering "You don't understand Ino. It's way bigger than you think it is. Please give us a moment."

Ino's face lost her previous scowl. His tone was empty, something she didn't want to happen, which was why she was even here right now. Her eyes locking with Naruto's she gave a weak nod. She removed his hand from her shoulder, and walked to the door giving Kurenai a small nod. Kurenai never looked her way.

The room fell silent, the only sound being the soft click of Naruto's front door echoing down his halls. Naruto took a hesitant step toward, his hand reaching out to cup her cheek. "You've been crying, are you okay?" his voice was hoarse, suddenly deeper. Kurenai moved out of his arms reach. Naruto's hand falling into air, she ignored the surprise that flashed in his eyes.

"Why was Ino here."

Her voice void of any emotion, Naruto faltered his eyes never leaving hers. "She came to see me today. She said she was worried about me."

"I thought you didn't tell anyone. I thought I was the only one."

Naruto shook his head. Taking another step forward, as Kurenai took a step back "I didn't tell her anything." the memories starting to resurface making him cringe "She found out from Sak...Sakura about what happened."

Kurenai nodded slowly, her mind trying to process exactly what he was saying. The burning sensation in her core was not gone, but replaced with sudden pain. Her lust filled eyes were no more. They were now glassy, fragile. The thought of Naruto worth another woman, with any one other then her. Her heart skipped a beat, pushing a new irritation into her veins. "Did you have sex with her?" her voice was cold and it surprised Naruto. He took a moment to register what was said, each second making Kurenai's eyes sting.

"No! We didn't do anything, all we did was see a movie together-"

"Oh so you guys had a date today?"

Naruto had his eyes open, stunned at Kurenai's sudden accusation. His mind going a mile a minute. Kurenai scoffed her question. Her hands tightening, Her knuckles turning white. "W-what no! Well I don't think it was anyway…" Naruto said. His voice lowering in sudden confusion and guilt.

There it was again, the sudden spark that made Kurenai's insides churn. "I don't want you seeing her anymore." the words left her mouth smoothly, full of tenacity towards her stance. Naruto faltered, his hands gripping his hair. Grabbing each of his unruly blonde locks in irritation "Kami what is the matter with you! And why is it so bad to even see Ino!?"

Kurenai shook her head widely, he voice came out shaky, her breaths shallow. That blonde Yamanaka, something about her just irked her to no end. Ino was young, outgoing, and any one in Konoha could tell you how gorgeous she was. A nice perky body, perfectly toned and what men could kill for.

It didn't shock her that someone as young as Naruto would be involved with a women his own age. Then why, why did it hurt so much?

"Because she isn't me."

Naruto felt his soul go cold. His eyes pierced through Kurenai in shock. Her head was down avoiding eye contact. He clenched his fists in anger. Anger all directed to himself,

"I'm sorry. I should have known-"

Kurenai held up hand up, halting Naruto's words, as they died on his tongue. She never met his eyes, she couldn't dare look into his beautiful blue pools. He hurt her, he betrayed her. Why should he get the satisfaction of a warm gaze? "Save it." her voice was hoarse, the words felt like poison coming from her mouth. She could only imagine how Naruto was looking at her. "I would have never thought you would do this to me Naruto."

Naruto physically flinched, a small puff of air leaving his mouth. A similar feeling whenever he got punched in the gut. His eyes were wet with unshed tears. Each word Kurenai uttered felt like she was stabbing his heart, wanting him to die. It was pure and utter torture. He watched her walk to his front door, and fear crawled up into his aching heart. He took a few hesitant steps towards her retesting back. Each step becoming more desperate than the last. "Kurenai-chan please don't go. I need you so bad." he pleaded. His words falling on deaf ears as Kurenai made it outside.

Naruto grabbed the edge of the now open door trying, hoping to just see a glimpse of her eyes. The eyes he couldn't stop thinking about all day.

"Please."

Kurenai shook her head, her own eyes now shedding silent tears. She ignored the ringing her heart pumped in her veins. She didn't need to go through this again, she _couldn't._

"Bye Naruto."

Naruto called her name once more, it never reaching her eyes as the door slammed shut. Forcing Naruto back from the sudden force. Her name slipped from his mouth, laced with familiar pain. His head leaned forward and banged against his closed door. He took in the scent, he could still smell her coconut scent lingering within his apartment. He gave out a soft sob. His tears finally flowing freely down his face as his hands tried to grip themselves around his poorly made wooden door. He buried his head into his arm, pushing up his blonde locks in the process. A sudden cry escaped his lips, desperately wanting to come out.

"Why...why did you leave me all alone. Sakura, Kurenai-chan...Jiraiya-sensei why."


End file.
